


Every Minute

by RedTeamShark



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Innuendo, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: There's a sucker born every minute.





	Every Minute

“You know, they say there’s a sucker born every minute…”

Long, slow, tender licks. Wrapping her lips and tongue around and sucking. Pulling back with a _pop_ and licking her lip, breaking the thin string of saliva. Kaikaina glanced up almost demurely, smiling sweetly before going down again.

“You know, I’m already getting my dick sucked, Kai–” Wash interrupted himself with a moan, cheeks flushing red. “You… you don’t need to keep up the visual show.”

Kai smiled again, crawling onto the couch as she socketed the lollypop into the hallow of her cheek. She switched it to the other side as she leaned closer, one hand dropping over Tucker’s on Wash’s thigh. Slowly, she pulled the bright red lollypop from her mouth and put it in his, kissing his cheek afterwards. “But Wash, you know what they say. There’s a sucker born every minute. I just don’t want you to forget that.”

Around Wash’s dick, Tucker snorted a laugh, which quickly turned to gagging and choking. He pulled away to get himself under control, shooting a pout upwards as Kai deftly slid her panties aside and lowered herself onto Wash’s cock. The older man moaned, head tipping back against the couch as she started to ride him.

“Fuck you, Kai, I was doing a good job,” Tucker hissed, leaning in and beginning to slowly run his tongue over her pussy, teasing her clit before moving down to lick Wash’s shaft as she lifted up.

Kai moaned, reaching back and taking the lollypop from Wash’s lips to put it into her own mouth again. She guided his hands to her breasts, slowly rocking her hips down as Tucker worked to please them both. Two men utterly worshiping her, just what she wanted.

There really was a sucker born every minute, but she wouldn’t trade her two for the world.


End file.
